Let's go to the movies
by ClemintineFixx
Summary: Stiles is bored and wants to go to the movies. (Just a cute one-shot.)


Let's go to the Movies!

Sterek Fanfic.

*I do not own the characters in any way.*

* * *

Stiles and Derek were sitting in Derek's apartment. Stiles was sitting upside down on the couch, his head dangling off the edge. Derek was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Stephen King novel Salem's Lot.

"Derek." Stiles called for Derek, but Derek ignored him.

"Deeeereeeeek." Derek still ignored Stiles calls for him and continued reading.

Stiles sat up quickly and had to stop for a second cause he wasn't ready for the head rush he just threw upon himself by switching seating positions so quickly.

"Derek!" And again Derek continued to ignore him.

"Der Bear!" The use of his pet name got Derek to smile.

"I know you can hear me, you have super sensitive hearing and I'm only a couple feet away from you." Right then is when Derek turned to Stiles.

"What do you want? I'm trying to read." Derek said with only a smigin of annoyence.

"I see that you are trying to read, but I am trying to not die of extreme boredom."

Derek rolled his eyes so hard it actually hurt him, well that is a tad of an exaggeration, but none the less he rolled his eyes at Stiles, Big Time!

"Well what do you want to do then?" Derek marked his place in his book and set it down, Obviously he wasn't going to get any more reading done today even if he tried.

"Let's go to the movies!" Stiles smiled wide and practically looked like an excited puppy.

Derek sighed heavily, he wasn't a big fan of the movie theatre, there was always someones kid who was crying or someone behind him being way too damn loud. Also, he never got the seat he wanted, he liked the middle. Good view of the screen and easy getting in and out of the theatre. He didn't like the back because people always had their phones on and their screens were always too bright, and he hated the very front because the screen was way too close.

But, Stiles just seemed so happy at the thought of going to the movies, and Derek just can't say no to that goofy smile of his. So to make his boyfriend happy Derek complied and shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Stiles smiled even bigger! (If that was even possible.)

"Whoooo! What movie do you want to go see?" Stiles asked as he got up to sit at the table with Derek.

"I don't know, I have literally no idea what is out right now."

"Well, there is Oculus, that's a horror movie."

"Nope."

"Okay, then there is Divergent."

"What's that about?" Derek asked cocking an eyebrow only slightly curious.

Stiles shook his head, "I have no idea, from what I gather it's based off a book, I'm pretty sure mostly girls are interested in it."

"Oh so perfect for you?" Derek smirked slyly.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny, then there is Rio 2, it's animated."

"Not happening...Ever." Stiles rolled his eyes at how difficult his boyfriend was being.

"Okay the only other one I can think of is Captain America, I think it's the second one."

Derek thought for a moment. "I guess that doesn't sound terrible. I'd be okay with watching that."

Stiles smiled wide again. "Perfect! I've been kind of interested in seeing it anyway. It looks really good."

So Stiles got up and slipped his shoes on. "Come on let's go!"

Derek stayed seated."We don't even know what times it's playing."

"Well when we get there we'll find out, and if the closest showing isn't for a while then we can get some lunch or something, we haven't eaten much at all today. "

Derek sighed again, "Alright, Let's go." He slipped his shoes on and grabbed Stiles' Keys. "But this means I'm driving."

Stiles nodded. "Okay, I don't mind, just don't crash the car."

Stiles opened the passenger door and hopped in, As soon as Derek started the car Stiles reached for the radio.

As Derek drove to the theatre Stiles flipped threw the different radio stations till he found one that played a song he loved. Troublemaker by Weezer. He looked out the window and sang along to it. The song had almost finished when they got to the theatre. The local theatre was a decent size, not too big and extravigant, but also not too small and cheap. It was a comfortable medium. Derek parked and they stepped out of the car, when they walked into the theatre Stiles ran up to the board of movies to see the times that Captain America was playing.

The next showing was at 3:45pm and it was only 2 right now, so they had about an hour to spare.

He turned back to Derek. "Hey we got an hour to kill, wanna grab a bite to eat? My treat."

"Sure, but I'll pay for my half." Derek said as they walked out to the car.

Stiles held up his hand and gave Derek another goofy grin as they got in the car, "No, please, you insult me. I insist."

Derek just rolled his eyes, "You're not gonna drop this are you?"

"Nope, not even a little." Stiles said not missing a beat.

Derek chuckled at that as he drove them to their favorite quick eats resturant: Wendy's.

They stepped out of the car and walked into the Wendy's , it was a decent kind of busy, it was a Saturday afternoon kind of busy, and that's what it was.

"I'll order and you go find a table." Derek said as he walked the short little zig zagged path to the counter to order.

Stiles found them a table with one side booth seating and the other side had a chair, it was one of those small tables that was made for couples or best friends that came in pairs. Stiles sat on the booth side because 1: he liked booth seating and 2: Derek did not like booth seating.

Derek walked over to Stiles after ordering their food with a recet in his hand.

"We're number 42." He lifted up the recet with the number and handed it to Stiles.

"Cool, I'll go get it when they call the number." Derek nodded at that in recodnition.

Then that is when they heard it. A song had just finished playing over the speakers and a little laugh played and Stiles knew imidiattly what it was, Derek's eye widened and all that came out of his mouth was "Oh no..." before Stiles broke into song.

"_Soooooo tell me what you want what you really really want, I'll tell you what I want What I really really want. " _

As Stiles was singing as loud as he possibly could, Derek just face palmed, he contipalated moving seats, hell he thought about walking out of the Wendy's all together, but of course he couldn't do that because then Stiles would makes the saddest looking face, like he was a puppy who had just been kicked and rejected. Derek just couldn't handle that face, so he stayed and beared with the overly loud singing boyfriend of his.

'Number 42'

Derek was saved any more embarssment thanks to the lady behind the counter. As she called the number Stiles stopped singing, but just started to laugh in it's place. He got up to get the food and when he returned he looked dumbfounded.

"Why do you look like that?" Derek asked slightly concerend.

"I just realized that you payed for the food."

It was slient for 10 seconds and Derek started to smile, "You're an idiot."

"Damn, it took no longer that 10 or so minutes to get here, how did I forget that I was gonna pay for the food!?" Stiles banged his head against the table.

"Would you stop doing that, you're gonna make your memory worse than it already is." Derek said this as he started to dig into his food.

Stiles just playfully glared at him and ate his food. When they finished it was 3:00. They got back to the theatre at 3:11. As soon as they got there Stiles ran out of the car and into the theatre. Derek looked puzzled and followed after him. When Derek stepped into the theatre he saw Stiles standing there with the two already payed for tickets. Stiles handed him one and elbowed him playfully.

"There, now I got to at least make up for forgetting to pay for the food at Wendy's. " Stiles smiled broadly and walked over to the snack counter. He looked over his shoulder at Derek a second and said, "Don't you even dare think about paying for snacks."

They reached the snack counter and Stiles ordered a large poporn, two large drinks, and a baggy of sour patch kids. He payed for all of it, just like he said he would. Derek shook his head. Sometimes his boyfriend could be so damn stubborn, but he thought it was kind of cute. The movie was in the right wing, theatre 6. When they walked in the previews were starting. They scanned for seats, and they decided to sit in the seats that ran along the wall that were in pairs, made just for couples I'm sure.

* * *

-during the movie-

Stiles gasped and reacted to the movie the way stereotypical movie goers should, he even got teary when a really sad/dramatic scene played.

It was really cute to Derek, he loved how much emotion Stiles had, when Derek was normally the emotionless one, Well, he had emotions, just most of them were when he looked stern or aggressive. Stiles was the only person who's seen Derek truly express any emotion.

_*gasp* _

Derek smiled over at Stiles who had gasped for the second time during this movie, and Derek just shook his head a little, like he was gently denying something and put his arm around Stiles. When Stiles felt Derek's arm around him he leaned into it and turned around to give Derek a quick peck on the lips and turned right back around to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

-after the movie-

"Wow, that movie was awesome!" Stiles said as he hopped off the little sidewalk curb that went up to the movie theatre doors.

"Yeah It was really good, it was better than I thought it'd be." Derek said while grabbing Stiles' hand. They held hands all the way to the car. When Derek pulled the keys out of his pocket, Stiles quickly snatched them.

"My turn to drive!" Stiles said as he jinggled the keys infront of Derek's face. Derek rolled his eyes.

"We'll see about that." Derek smirked, Stiles eyes got wide.

Stiles stared to jog a bit from Derek as Derek started to chase him. They were soon running all over the parking lot. Stiles only a little bit ahead of Derek because Derek was letting him.

Stiles turned his head for a second to stick his tounge out at Derek teasingly.

"Okay, now you're getting it, not holding back anymore." Derek when into a full run and got infront of Stiles and turned to face him and stopped. Stiles couldn't stop his running in time so he ran right into Derek. Derek chuckled and wrapped his arms around Stiles.

"Got you." Derek said proudly. Stiles just pouted and handed up the keys. Derek took the keys and the walked to the car. As they got into the car Stiles looked over.

"I'll get you next time." Stiles smiled.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Derek said rolling his eyes again.

Derek looked over at Stiles when he wasn't paying attention and smiled. He was happy to have such quirky boyfriend. With that thought in mind Derek started the car and drove them home.


End file.
